


Don't Forget About Berik

by Tvieandli



Series: St Maria's [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the basement? On the couch that Eren Yeager lost his virginity on?"</p><p>"He's not the only person who lost his virginity on that couch," Reiner admitted.</p><p>"Really? Who else?"</p><p>"Well, me. Annie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget About Berik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheeseCoveredBacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseCoveredBacon/gifts).



> This will not make sense out of context. It's a bit of a companion piece so it should be read in conjunction with the other works in the series it's in.

Reiner wasn't really thinking about Annie. Not that Annie would mind, because he highly doubted that she was thinking about him. The point of this wasn't that they liked each other. It was more to prove they could do it than anything else.

Her underwear hung from the lamp on the end table by the couch, falling into the shade, and blocking out more light than normally would have been. It made the room darker, giving the light that fell onto his arm, and up his shoulder a pink tint.

She knelt between his knees, the condom in her hands and a puzzled look on her face.

"You're sure it won't be too cold?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he said. She looked skeptical. He didn't get why she was so much more concerned for his penis than he was, but she was. 

She bit her lip and rolled the thing on. It was cold, but not where her fingers had born into the material of it, being pressed into the rim for so long. He took a deep breath through his nose, and tried desperately not to think of Berik as he so often did when he was alone.

He closed his eyes as she climbed back up into his lap. His hand caught up underneath her arm when he knees were on either side of her thighs so that he could position her better. She smelled like practice and the sweet cotton candy perfume she'd bought from a street vendor six months ago. It wasn't a particularly compelling argument for an erection but it was comforting, and maybe what he needed right then was more towards comfort than it was towards arousal. 

This was the big test after all. He knew he was a faggot but if he could pass this test it would mean he never had to tell anyone else. He thought about Berik.

Berik had been beautiful. He'd had green eyes, and tan skin. He'd been strong. 

Reiner pulled Annie close, and pressed a soft kiss against her mouth the way they'd done when they'd played house as kids. She pressed it back, lips just as delicate, fingers fumbling over his collar bone.

She was as nervous as he was. It made him chuckle softly to think Annie would ever be nervous. She relaxed a bit, arms loosing some of their tension, and he pressed down on the tops of her thighs in an attempt to communicate that now was the time she do it.

She lowered herself slowly until the head of his cock was pressed up against her and stopped. Her legs trembled. He thought of Berik. Berik's mouth, Berik's neck, Berik's legs. She pressed down just a bit further, and he felt her weight gather on him.

"Not gonna work that way," he said.

"I figured that out already, thanks," she replied haughtily, snaking a hand down her front so she could direct him in. She spread her self open with her pinky, and pressed down again, index finger and thumb around the head of his dick to guide it home.

She was warm, and tight. She shuddered when he filled her. He thought of Berik.

He tried to imagine what Berik would have sounded like. It was surprisingly easy too. He didn't even need to focus that hard. Annie felt surprisingly good for a girl. He'd never thought about it before, but he supposed it would make sense for sex to feel good regardless considering his dick wouldn't be able to tell the difference between cold turkey and Matt Bomer apart from the obvious temperature difference.

His hands slid from her thighs to her waist, and she made a sound of approval.

"Does that feel good?" he asked when she began to rock back and forth in his lap. 

She frowned, eyes closed, and nodded. "Yeah. It's deep," she explained, the hand on his shoulder tightening.

He gave her another chuckle, and she smiled quickly before falling back into a frown. "Don't ruin this for me, Reiner, I've been dreaming about actually having sex since I was nine."

"Little early to start, isn't it," he asked even though he knew he'd had his first real sexual fantasy at about eight. She smiled again, just as quickly, and pushed her hand into his shoulder hard to shut him up. Never once did she open her eyes.

He wondered who she was thinking about while he thought about Berik. Maybe it was some movie star, or someone she'd fallen in love with. Probably someone who wasn't dead. He felt guilty, and tried not to dwell on it when she rose back up and sank down again.

"Fuck," he said softly.

"Good?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. It came out choked, and she laughed at him for it before repeating the action. He groaned. 

"I gotta agree with you on that," she said, sliding back up again. "That's a good feeling."

He smirked, hands tightening on her waist so he could move her rather than relying on her to move for him. It made her breath catch in her throat. It was something he decided he liked. Not particularly the fact that it was from her so much as he enjoyed the idea of bringing pleasure to another person.

He wanted to make her feel good, he realized. He liked her, and he wanted to make her feel good regardless of who he was thinking about when he closed his eyes, or who she was thinking about when she closed hers.

She moaned when he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, rolling his thumb over a nipple. Then she stalled out for a moment, hands hard on his shoulders, body clamping down around him so that he whined.

"Do you think," she said quickly before taking a breath. Her eyes were locked on his when she continued. "Berik would have liked to watch this?"

Reiner balked at the kind of disrespect it would take to say something like that about Berik, but his dick throbbed anyway. Annie smirked at him, rolling against him so that she bottomed out, and came back up again.

It felt good.

"Do you think," she began again once she had pulled almost off of him, "that he would have found this hot?" She finished, and sank back down.

Reiner offered her a grunt.

"Maybe you'd like that, huh?"

He shook his head no, but she laughed softly anyway.

"Really?" she asked, establishing another beat to ride along with. Reiner just wanted to hold her still so that he could call the shots. As it was, leaving her in control was getting him incongruous results. He was only getting what he wanted some of the time. "Because I remember how you used to look at him."

He shook his head again, this time more to shake off her words than to dispute them. She laughed.

"I bet you were already thinking of him," she said devilishly, grinding down hard so that he was fully buried inside her. "Were you? Thinking about how he smelled. What it looked like when he laughed."

Her hands were tiny on his shoulders, finger tips digging in, palms pressing to find purchase. He curled around her, and felt a protective surge at the reminder of how tiny she was. 

"I bet he'd love to see this," she hissed, leaning up so that her mouth was pressed against his ear. Her breath was hot. It carried her words with purpose and gave them a sultry edge he hadn't been aware they could have before. "God, he'd get so fucking hard."

Reiner turned his face into the crook of her neck, and whined, arm winding around her waist. Berik was dead, but that didn't mean that the thought of him wasn't welcome. It made him feel somewhat sick, but he had accepted it a year ago when freshly turned soil had failed to keep his sheets clean at night. 

They'd been eleven. Annie had told him later that year that she still got wet sitting on his bed when she went over to see his parents. It had been the beginning of their fucked up downward spiral. It had been what brought them to this point. 

"I don't think he'd be able to keep from jacking off watching this," she continued. Reiner took a sharp breath, and pulled her hard down into his lap. "Oh fuck," she said, body bowing backwards so that her back was arched and her breasts were bared. 

He cupped a breast in his hand, and was surprised by the feel of it now that he was paying attention. It was much nicer than he'd expected, softer and more pliant than what he'd imagined. He'd thought it would be closer to one of those sand stuffed plush toys, but clearly he'd been wrong. 

"Maybe he'd help out too," she said, bracing herself on his knee with a hand so that she could lean back farther. "Maybe he'd want in. You could both fuck me at the same time," she said. Her fingernails dug into the hairline on his neck like talons. "Think about that, huh. You'd be able to feel his cock moving through me. You'd be able to touch him. He'd be right there."

He wanted that. It sent shivers down his spine to think about it. An overly pleasant tingling sensation started in his groin, somewhere deep between Annie's legs, running up into his hips to curl around his pelvic bones.

"You're close aren't you?" she asked. He nodded against her shoulder, pushing up into her as fast as he could. She fell still as a rock, holding her position by tensing her muscles to keep him from gaining traction. "Wait," she said, tone clipped and demanding. 

He did as he was told, wrapped around her, panting harshly against her skin.

"I'm not ready yet."

He whined, hips straining for friction. All she offered was a breathless chuckle before her entire body went tight, muscles synching like a vice around him. He groaned, fingers digging furrows in the supple skin of her sides and stomach.

"You like that?" He nodded, chin digging harshly into her collarbone with the movement. He got a small hum in response and she released him for a short moment before seizing up again.

His breath caught hard in his throat, jarring the soft tissues on sharp air. She moaned softly. 

"I can go like this all day," she said. He huffed air against her shoulder.

"Yeah, well that's good to know," he said, words strained, "Because I couldn't."

"Everyone says that's how boys are. Not Berik though. Berik would have been different."

"Would he?" Reiner asked, looking up at her. She nodded.

"He would. He'd be good to go for hours, and he'd only cum when I was good and done." Her words were punctuated with her body going tight around him again. "And he'd touch me everywhere I wanted to be touched," she continued.

Reiner raised an eyebrow at her. She was talking about her clitoris. He knew of it. They'd told them about it quickly, very quickly, during sex ed in sixth grade.

"Show me," he said, remembering how the teacher had told them about thousands of nerve endings, all of which were Satan's hands reaching out to pull you into hell through your crotch. He let her hands guide one of his thumbs to a small nub at the apex of her vulva. "Here?"

She nodded.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over it experimentally. She tensed around him tight enough for him to gain back a bit of that expanding pleasant sensation.

He leaned back into the couch then so that he could see what he was doing, memorize it for the day he got married and was expected to please a woman. He rolled her nipple between his fingers. It made her bite her lip, and pitch in his lap.

"Fuck," she hissed at his sternum, writhing a moment before she managed to regain a small amount of composure. "He'd touch you too of course," she said then. He lost himself for a moment in the wickedness of her voice, was sling shotted around the sun for a second on the preposterous idea that he and Berik might have done something like that and the tone she employed to deliver that line.

Berik was an old fantasy, but when Annie was hissing his name in Reiner's ear it was something new entirely.

"You think he'd be brave enough to suck you off?" she asked. Their eyes made contact, and there was an awkward beat where he felt heat creep up his cheeks and found no response what so ever. "Maybe he'd let you fuck him." Another pause. "Or maybe he'd fuck you."

He couldn't breathe. He was going to choke on that sentence as it wound up around his testicles. 

"God! You know I can feel that?" she asked, words airy. "I can feel you throbbing when I say something you like." 

He bit his lip as she wriggled a minute. "Fuck, Reiner," she said softly. It froze him thinking about his name in her mouth. There was something strange, and unreal about it. Like she should never have said it. Annie knew it too, but nothing was said about it. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head before rising up on her knees and slamming back down.

Then she called Berik's name instead. It fit better ringing out into the space between them, and righted the pervious oversight. With Berik between them, it was almost like they were cleaned of the wrongness of touching each other.

She rode then, rising and falling quickly, friction dragging up and then down along him. He set his feet hard on the floor, and sank further into the couch to get the leverage needed to push up into her.

He was close, had been for a while that seemed to edge on eternity. He wondered if she was right along with him, or if he was about to leave her behind.

She braced herself on his knees again, leaning back until he could see himself pushing into her as a vague outline against her stomach. He clenched his teeth as she gasped, and tried desperately to hold on, but it was too late to stop the swell that was overtaking him. 

He jolted forward, and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close to his chest as he came.

She moaned, and called for Berik again, arms caught up against his chest like a bird's wings caught in a mouse trap. She thrashed against him, sobbing, fingernails biting into his shoulders viciously. 

He thrust three more times to drag it out, but it quickly became too much. He gave it up then, relaxing back against the couch again, and watching her breasts heave as she panted.

"Finished?" he asked, breathless. 

She hummed and nodded, sweeping hair out of her face. "Yeah. Fuck."

"We're fucked up," he said.

A smile broke slowly over her face, becoming a laugh, and making her jump just enough in his lap that it overstimulated him even further. He pushed her off onto the cushion beside him. She didn't bother to stop laughing until she was wheezing.

It fell quiet when she was done, and stayed quiet until she'd caught her breath. They sat naked on the basement couch with her feet in his lap. He stared at the blank screen of the television.

"Do you think it's sacrilegious?" she asked.

"The Berik thing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh definitely," he told her. "We're going to hell."

"I guess you really will be flaming then, huh?" she asked. He shot her a look, and she chuckled at him gently. "So you wanna wait twenty minutes and go again?"

"Sure," he said, trying to think of anything he had to do. There was nothing. Just them, alone in the basement with condoms.


End file.
